1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a correction label applying device for a label printing machine, which is employed when the characters such as letters, figures and symbols that are printed on price tags or tickets must be corrected.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, when the characters indicating the price of a commodity that are printed on a price tag are to be corrected, a label piece, which is printed with corrected characters, is stuck onto a predetermined spot on the tag by using a portable label printing machine. However, it has been very difficult to attach the correction label precisely over the part to be corrected. Therefore, such operation took considerable time and the finished appearance of the label was not satisfactory.